If the pigment is made fine in order to improve spectral characteristics of the pigment such as a coloring power and transparency, the fine pigment is likely to cause crystal growth or dislocations due to a thermal history or contact with a solvent in a dispersing step or a production step subsequent thereto, undesirably reducing the coloring power or the transparency.
In order to improve the dispersibility of the pigment, various pigment compositions and pigment dispersants that form the pigment compositions have been proposed. For example, an example using a comb polymer dispersant having an acid or basic site known as Solsperse (registered trademark) has been disclosed (see PTL 1). Further, another example using a polymer dispersant as a dispersant for an azo pigment in an inkjet recording method has been disclosed in which a chromophore whose molecular weight is less than 95% of the molecular weight of the azo pigment is bonded to a side chain or a terminal of a water-soluble polymer (see PTL 2).
Meanwhile, in R (red), G (green), and B (blue) color filters using organic pigments, two or more pigments are toned and used in order to obtain required color properties. Particularly, in the case of the green color filter, an example has been described in which an azo-based yellow pigment as a toning color is used in a copper phthalocyanine-based green pigment as the main pigment (see PTL 3).